


nervous control

by EzzPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aladdin's Lamp, Cute Harry, Famous Niall, Football Player Liam, Genie Louis, M/M, May have triggers, Model Zayn, Tags May Change, Teacher Harry, different ages, don't know quite yet, tags are difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzPayne/pseuds/EzzPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to find a strange unknown box in his attic, what's in it, and how will it change his life forever? </p><p> ABANDONED LOL</p><p>____<br/>Summary sucks, I'm shit, yay :')</p><p>Hi! This is my first fic, got the idea in an English class. It probably won't be fully finished quite yet, I've got a lot of school shit going on at the moment. Enjoy, nonetheless :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	nervous control

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I just really needed to get this idea out of my head! 
> 
> ~Ez

A few months ago, Harry was told by his mother Anne to clean out the attic while he was visiting her for Mother’s Day. He was puzzled as to why he had to do it, instead of his stepfather, but he kindly obliged… it was Mother’s Day after all, and if he didn’t, his mum would kick his ass. He was a tad nervous, seeing as the attic is probably infested with spiders, and he’s arachnophobic to the shithouse. 

Harry was finding useless shit all over the place, old diaries that his 25 year old sister Gemma had written when she was a 14 year old with all the troubles in the world, baby photos of his father, who’d run off with some blonde bimbo bitch 5 years ago, and a box. No label, no colour; just a plain old box. This was quite weird, considering that Anne always labelled boxes with names or colours describing the contents inside. Harry picked the box up, feeling the weight. It was fairly light, but had something in it. Shaking it softly, he felt the item rattle slightly. 

He was intrigued, wondering why this strange box was sitting in the corner, gathering dust. He opened it marginally and peeked in to see if he could spot anything. The item caught the light that was coming in from the window and startled Harry, sending him backwards into some empty boxes and sheets. Harry laughed, “I’m 22, why the fuck did that scare me so much… Great, now you’re talking to no one, could you be any more of a loser?” he pondered to himself. Harry sat back up and brushed himself off. He picked the mysterious box back up and pulled the lid off, too curious to let the item be. Harry was puzzled by what he saw. “A lamp? Am I in Aladdin now? Zayn already looks like him, maybe I should piss him off by giving him it!” he chuckled to himself. Rubbing it three times, he was still enjoying the fact that he’d found an item straight out of his favourite Disney movie, and how pissed Zayn would be if he gave it to him. He really didn’t expect some hot hunk to pop out and scare the living shit out of him.


End file.
